Naruto Letters and Instant Messages
by Anoke
Summary: The Cast from Naruto sending funny letters or instant messaging eachother! New chapter!
1. Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Sakura

**Naruto Letters **

** By: Anoke**

** i got this idea from a friend of quizilla.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, or Any celebrates in this Story.**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Dear Sakura

Sakura wont you realize Sasuke loves ME!??!? He even gave me a rock!

-Ino

Dear Ino

No! Sasuke loves me! He even sent me a piece of paper that has my name on it! He loves ME!!!

-Sakura

Dear Sakura,

Your crazy! Why don't we just ask him?

-Ino

Dear Ino,

Fine by me!

-Sakura

Dear Sasuke,

Tell Ino that you love me more than her!! You sent me that paper remember! I am your one and only!!!

No Sasuke! Tell Sakura how you gave me that rock! Tell her you love me the most!!

-Sakura and Ino

Dear Sakura and Ino.

WTH? I don't love any of you! The Piece of paper I gave sakura was a restraining order!! You kept stalking me!!

And Ino, the rock you claim I "Gave" you... I THREW it at you while you were chasing me!

By the way.. How did you get Orochimaru's address?

-Sasuke

Dear Sasuke

Where are you?! I've been looking all over for you! Please come home, I have to find you! It's my way of the ninja!!

-Naruto

Dear idiot

You claim you cant find me but YOU JUST SENT ME A LETTER TO WHERE I AM!!!

-Sasuke

Dear Sasuke

Having the address don't mean I can find you.. Jeez.. By the way did I tell you finding you and keeping my promise to sakura is my way of the ninja?

-Naruto

Dear idiot

You are so stupid sometimes it scares me. I have to go now.. Orochimaru is giving me a weird look. Im going to hide in a closet

-Sasuke

Dear Sasuke

Okay bye Sasuke! I will keep looking for you! And tell orochimaru I will kill him because thats my way of the ninja!

-Naruto

Dear Idiot

Did I not tell you I had to hide in a closet? Now Orochimaru has found me.. He is smiling at me and doing something weird with his tongue... By the way since you insist on bugging me, tell me who Michael Jackson is... orochimaru has his picture all over his wall.. I think he is his idol.

-Sasuke

Dear Sasuke

Sorry Sasuke I cant, I have to look for you! And well im hungry I have to go eat ramen.. but! I will find you! Because it's my way of the ninja!

-Naruto

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Review if you like it and want me to continue **


	2. Hinata and Naruto

**Naruto Letters**

**By: Anoke**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, or Any celebrates in this Story.**

**Requested By: brocko18**

**Hinata & Naruto**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Dear Hinata,

Hinata, hinata guess what!

-Naruto

**Dear Naruto**

**Y-Yes naruto?**

**-Hinata**

Dear Hinata

What?

-Naruto

**Dear Naruto**

**Y-You sent me a letter.. a-and oh did you find sasuke?**

**-Hinata**

Dear Hinata

WHAT YOU FOUND SASUKE?! was he still in his closet? I must come get him! Oh Hinata! I love you! Thank you thank you!!

-Naruto

**Dear Naruto**

**Y-You...::Blushes::**

**-Hinata**

Dear Hinata

Hinata, are you alright? And how can you blush through a letter?

Oh! And Tell Sasuke I found out who this Michael Jackson is!

-Naruto

**Dear Naruto**

**I-I um.. ::Blush:: **

**Naruto.. Im so sorry! I didn't...sasuke... is...**

**-Hinata**

Dear Hinata

Oh I get it! Your new jutsu! You can blush through paper!!

And it's alright I'll tell sasuke myself!

-Naruto

**Dear Naruto**

**No... naruto.. Sasuke... he isn't ..he isn't here..**

**-Hinata**

Dear Hinata

Oh... Are you sure he isn't in your closet?

-Naruto

**Dear Naruto**

**... n-no naruto s-sasuke was never here**

**-Hinata**

Dear Hinata

If Sasuke was never there why did you say he was?

-Naruto

**Dear Naruto**

**i-I im sorry! I never meant to say he was here naruto... are you angry?**

**-Hinata**

Dear Hinata

Well thats okay.. Im not angry we're still friends! But I will find sasuke! It is my way of the ninja!

-Naruto

**Dear Naruto **

**Oh naruto::Blush::**

**-Hinata**

Dear Hinata

Well I have to go train with Ero-Sennin

Bye Hinata!

-Naruto

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Not as Funny as the first but it was funny, I am taking requests but only ones that can be funny, no fluffs..**


	3. Instant Messaging

**Naruto Letters/Instant Messaging**

**By: Anoke**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, OR Any celebraties in this Story. OR Instant Messaging**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**--Screen Names–**

RamenluverXvX - **Naruto**

SasukesGirl - **Sakura**

SasukesBetterGirl - **Ino**

TheSexyGreenBeast - **Lee**

EmoBoi341 - **Sasuke**

XimBetterThanYouX - **Neji**

MrSandman - **Gaara**

ImBeautiful133 - **Orochimaru**

LeesSensei - **Gai **

CopyNinja - **Kakashi**

YouLackHatred - **Itachi**

* * *

::RamenluverXvX has entered the chatroom::

::TheSexyGreenBeast has entered the chatroom::

::XimBetterThanYouX has entered the chatroom::

RamenluverXvX wrote: Hey Lee, Neji did you find Sasuke yet?

TheSexyGreenBeast wrote: No not yet Naruto, I've been looking everywhere! I looked behind a rock!, then I saw another rock and thought he might be behind that but.. It was just a bush... that bush had a cool haircut, not as cool as mine though!

::::::EmoBoi321 has logged in:::::::

XimBetterThanYouX wrote: Sasuke just logged on, why don't you just ask him?

RamenluverXvX wrote: Good idea Neji!

::::::EmoBoi321 has entered the chatroom:::::::

EmoBoi321 wrote: what do you guys want? I just logged on to check my myspace.

RamenluverXvX wrote: Where are you? ZOMG!!!11

EmoBoi321 wrote: At Orochimaru's... it's kinda cramped in here though.. . im still hiding in the closest..

::::::::LeesSensei has logged in:::::::

TheSexyGreenBeast wrote: Gai Sensei's Great!

XimBetterThanYouX wrote: Lee! WTH does that have to do with anything?!?

XimBetterThanYouX wrote:...omg... don't invite him!!!

::::::::LeesSensei has entered the chatroom:::::::::

XimBetterThanYouX wrote: Damn you lee!

EmoBoi321 wrote: Wtf... is that really your username? How unoriginal.

LeesSensei wrote: Hi Guys! How's youth treating you?

TheSexyGreenBeast wrote: Oh Gai Sensei! I want to be just like you!

:::::LeesSensei has been booted from the chatroom:::::

TheSexyGreenBeast wrote: hey! Who did that?

XimBetterThanYouX wrote: Who did what?

RamenluverXvX wrote: Lee your crazy!

EmoBoi321 wrote: Loser.

:::CopyNinja has signed on:::

RamenluverXvX wrote: Kakashi Sensei's on!

EmoBoi321 wrote: oh great why don't you just invite him :sarcastic:

RamenluverXvX wrote: Great idea Sasuke!

::CopyNinja has entered the chatroom::

CopyNinja wrote: what do you all want?

RamenluverXvX wrote: Sasuke wanted me to invite you!

CopyNinja wrote: Why are you wasting your time online? It's such a waste

EmoBoi321 wrote: If it's a waste what are you doing online?

CopyNinja wrote: I need my movies...

:::CopyNinja has logged out:::

XimBetterThanYouX wrote: that was weird..

EmoBoi341: well I have to go.. Orochimaru found me again.. And kabuto made cookies

XimBetterThanYouX wrote: I also have to go.. I have to go fulfill my destiny by being better than all of you

RamenluverXvX wrote: Sasuke, im suppose to find you remember?

EmoBoi341: Naruto, I cant talk.. He is doing the thing with his tongue again o.O;

RamenluverXvX wrote: Fine! But I will find you! Becuase

XimBetterThanYouX wrote: Yes Naruto.. We know "Because it's your way of the ninja"

RamenluverXvX wrote: wow neji! Are you psychic now? How did you know I was going to say that?

EmoBoi341: it sure is a mystery :sarcastic:

:::EmoBoi341 has logged off:::

::XimBetterThanYouX logged off::

RamenluverXvX wrote: im going to go eat ramen now

::2 minutes later::

RamenluverXvX wrote: hello? I said im going to eat ramen now..

::15 minutes later::

RamenluverXvX wrote: why wont you reply to me!?

::20 minutes later::

RamenluverXvX wrote: fine! Bye!!

::RamenluverXvX has logged off::

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay, my brother gave me the idea with the Instant messaging.**

**I like it better so I might stick with it, I will continue the instant messaging with the people listed abouve, I will add people you request but only if you give me a screen name to go along with them (must be funny and have something to do with the character)** **no pairing**,** also might change the screen name if not funny enough**


	4. The Fun Continues

**Naruto Letters/Instant Messaging**

**By: Anoke**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, OR Any celebraties in this Story. OR Instant Messaging**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

**--Screen Names–**

RamenluverXvX - **Naruto**

SasukesGirl - **Sakura**

SasukesBetterGirl - **Ino**

TheSexyGreenBeast - **Lee**

EmoBoi341 - **Sasuke**

XimBetterThanYouX - **Neji**

MrSandman - **Gaara**

ImBeautiful133 - **Orochimaru**

LeesSensei - **Gai **

CopyNinja - **Kakashi**

YouLackHatred - **Itachi**

::RamenluverXvX has entered the chatroom::

::SasukesGirl has entered the chatroom::

::EmoBoi341 has entered the chatroom::

RamenluverXvX wrote: Hi Sakura, Hi Sasuke!.

SasukesGirl wrote: Hi Sasuke!

RamenluverXvX wrote: I was the one who said hi Sakura!

SasukesGirl wrote: Naruto stop being so annoying!

EmoBoi341 wrote: Sakura... what is up with your screen name?

SasukesGirl wrote: What do you mean sweetie?

RamenluverXvX wrote: Sakura... im here to

EmoBoi341 wrote: Sweetie? ... I think I gaged a little

SasukesBetterGirl Has signed on

EmoBoi341 wrote: Who is that?

RamenluverXvX wrote: Let's find out!

SasukesGirl wrote: No!! It's just Ino-pig!!

SasukesBetterGirl has entered the chatroom

RamenluverXvX wrote: Hi Ino!

SasukesGirl wrote: Ino! Couldn't you have gotten a more original screen name?!?

SasukesBetterGirl wrote: What are you talking about Sakura?

EmoBoi341 wrote: Wtf?...

RamenluverXvX wrote: Why does everyone always like sasuke? Im cool, im stylin!

SasukesBetterGirl wrote: So Sasuke, you want to come hang out this weekend?

SasukesGirl wrote: No! Sasuke wants to hang out with me!!

EmoBoi341 wrote: Hello! Im at orochimaru's no one can find me, Remember?!?!

SasukesGirl wrote: what's your point?

RamenluverXvX wrote: is anyone going to answer my question?

EmoBoi341 wrote: Naruto, it's better if they dont

ImBeautiful133 has signed on

EmoBoi341 wrote: oh no! Not him

RamenluverXvX wrote: huh?

SasukesGirl wrote: what is it my sweetie?

SasukesBetterGirl wrote: Don't listen to sakura, what is wrong my love?

EmoBoi341 wrote: Please stop, im gaging all over myself!!

ImBeautiful133 Has entered the chatroom

EmoBoi341 wrote: who invited him?

ImBeautiful133 wrote: sasuke

RamenluverXvX wrote: who are you?

EmoBoi341 wrote: cant you tell by his screen name?

RamenluverXvX wrote: oh! Orochimaru, where are you??? im going to find you! It's my way of the ninja to keep my promise to sakura! Do you know how lonely she has been without sasuke?

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Naruto, you sound like a recording that someone wont turn off.

SasukesGirl wrote: I love Sasuke! You took him from me!!

EmoBoi341 wrote: not again!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Sasuke.. You're vomiting all over yourself.. What's wrong?

RamenluverXvX wrote: WHAT! You see Sasuke?

ImBeautiful133 wrote: he is sitting right next to me! Your lucky he didn't get his vomit on my new carpet!

SasukesGirl wrote: ...

RamenluverXvX wrote: ...

SasukesBetterGirl wrote: ...

RamenluverXvX wrote: Sasuke care to explain?

EmoBoi341 wrote: Orochimaru just put in new carpet...

RamenluverXvX wrote: We got that part..

SasukesBetterGirl wrote: Naruto! Don't ever talk that way to MY sasuke!

SasukesGirl wrote: no don't ever talk that way to MY sasuke!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: No don't ever talk that way to MY sasuke!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: I mean! Uh...

EmoBoi341 wrote: o.o...

RamenluverXvX wrote: wth?...

EmoBoi341 wrote: Are you touching my leg?

ImBeautiful133 wrote: maybe

EmoBoi341 wrote: please stop...

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Sasuke you have such beautiful hair..

EmoBoi341 wrote: don't sniff my hair

ImBeautiful133 wrote: I just want to eat you up!

EmoBoi341 wrote: Your not being serious right?

EmoBoi341 wrote: Guys.. The closet awaits..

EmoBoi341 wrote: Has logged off.

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Sasuke, come out and play!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: has signed off

SasukesGirl wrote: ...

RamenluverXvX wrote: ...

SasukesBetterGirl wrote: ...

SasukesGirl has signed off

SasukesBetterGirl has signed off

RamenluverXvX wrote: that was weird huh guys?

RamenluverXvX wrote: hello?

RamenluverXvX wrote: not again!!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Okay sorry I havent updated in awhile but I had finals all this week... I hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Ugly!

**Naruto Letters/Instant Messaging**

**By: Anoke**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, OR Any celebraties in this Story. OR Instant Messaging**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**--Screen Names–**

RamenluverXvX - **Naruto**

SasukesGirl - **Sakura**

SasukesBetterGirl - **Ino**

TheSexyGreenBeast - **Lee**

EmoBoi341 - **Sasuke**

XimBetterThanYouX - **Neji**

MrSandman -** Gaara**

ImBeautiful133 - **Orochimaru**

LeesSensei - **Gai**

CopyNinja - **Kakashi**

YouLackHatred - **Itachi**

MrSmithers - **Kabuto** (if you don't see the connection... don't ask)

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

ImBeautiful133 has entered the chatroom

MrSmithers has entered the chatroom

EmoBoi341 has entered the chatroom.

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Kabuto! It's perfect!

MrSmithers wrote: I don't know orochimaru... I still say it wont work

ImBeautiful133 wrote: then we will leave it up to sasuke!

MrSmithers wrote: why him? I've been working hard to be at your side, but then sasuke comes and he's your favorite!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Enough kabuto.. Sasuke, what do you think?

EmoBoi341 wrote: I think your both stupid... plus why must we be online to talk about this? We are all in the same room!

MrSmithers wrote: see! He is a pain!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Sasuke.. Just answer the question, wont it be perfect?

MrSmithers wrote: He wont answer you! He is stubborn!

EmoBoi341 wrote: I just find it stupid...

RamenluverXvX has logged on

RamenluverXxX has joined the chatroom

RamenluverXxX wrote: Hi Sasuke.. Did you have fun?

EmoBoi341 wrote: Did I have fun doing what?

RamenluverXxX wrote: You went to go hide in the closet and orochimaru said "come out and play" weren't you playing hide and seek?

EmoBoi341 wrote: im surrounded by idiots.

ImBeautiful133 wrote: It will be perfect I tell you!!

MrSmithers wrote: No it wont work!

RamenluverXxX wrote: wth are they talking about?

EmoBoi341 wrote: Orochimaru says that if he puts up Pink curtains in the torture room that the prisoners will stop trying to escape.. But kabuto says thats stupid... he insists that we just kill them all so they wont escape... Please make them shut up and tell them what to do!

RamenluverXxX wrote: I got you covered sasuke!

RamenluverXxX wrote: Orochimaru's idea is perfect!

EmoBoi341 wrote: WHAT THE HELL!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: And here I thought you had no taste

RamenluverXxX wrote: what's that suppose to mean?

ImBeautiful133 wrote: You wear a orange track suit

RamenluverXxX wrote: At least im not a freaky guy who has a snake like tongue!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Sasuke loves my snake like tongue!

EmoBoi341 wrote: What!?!?!?!

MrSmithers wrote: cries I was the one who loved his tongue

RamenluverXxX wrote: You're a freaky weird person!!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: is that the best insult you have?

RamenluverXxX wrote: Your UGLY!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Nooo! Why would you say such a thing! No I am beautiful no matter what they say Words cant bring me down!!

EmoBoi341 wrote: oh great he's singing that Christina aguilera song again!

MrSmithers wrote: Poor Orochimaru!

RamenluverXxX wrote: U-G-L-Y

RamenluverXxX has been booted out of the chatroom

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Thank you sasuke

EmoBoi341 wrote: that wasn't me..

MrSmithers wrote: I did it for you orochimaru!

ImBeautiful133 wrote: Kabuto! Don't take credit for sasuke!!

MrSmithers wrote: but I...

EmoBoi341 wrote: what's burning?

ImBeautiful133 wrote: cookies are done!!

ImBeautiful133 signed off.

EmoBoi341 signed off

MrSmithers wrote: I hate you sasuke!

5 minutes later

MrSmithers wrote: sasuke? I said I hate you!

10 minutes later

MrSmithers wrote:are you listening?!?

MrSmithers wrote: fine! I get the last laugh! Im logging!

MrSmithers has signed off

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Seriously if you don't see the connection with Kabuto's screen name don't ask xD **


	6. Come home!

**Naruto Letters/Instant Messaging**

**By: Anoke**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto, OR Any celebrities in this Story. OR Instant Messaging**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**--Screen Names–**

RamenluverXvX - **Naruto**

SasukesGirl - **Sakura**

SasukesBetterGirl - **Ino**

TheSexyGreenBeast - **Lee**

EmoBoi341 - **Sasuke**

XimBetterThanYouX - **Neji**

MrSandman -** Gaara**

ImBeautiful133 - **Orochimaru**

LeesSensei - **Gai**

CopyNinja - **Kakashi**

YouLackHatred - **Itachi**

MrSmithers - **Kabuto**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

SasukesGirl has entered the chatroom

RamenluverXvX has entered the chatroom

EmoBoi341 has entered the chatroom.

RamenluverXvX wrote: Just like the old days...

SasukesGirl wrote: what do you mean?

RamenluverXvX wrote: Well we used to do this all the time, just the three of us.. You know before Sasuke ran away to orochimaru and hides in a closet all day, Sakura being even more pathetic than she was before he left.. And me

EmoBoi341 wrote: and you what?

SasukesGirl wrote: yeah you say bad things about us but not yourself!

RamenluverXvX wrote: that is because there is nothing I can say bad about myself!

EmoBoi341 wrote: wow that almost made me laugh..

SasukesGirl wrote: Oh right! All's you do all day is eat ramen, say your going to be the hokage someday, and say "that is my way of the ninja"!!!

EmoBoi341 wrote: Your right naruto.. Your exactly the same.

RamenluverXvX wrote: hey whats that suppose to mean?!?

SasukesGirl wrote: Sasuke, why don't you come back home?

EmoBoi341 wrote: must we get into this EVERYTIME we talk?

RamenluverXvX wrote: don't worry sakura, I will find him!

SasukesGirl wrote: Naruto, if you were smart you would have found him... how many letters did you send him?

RamenluverXvX wrote: I don't get what your trying to say here..

EmoBoi341 wrote: Anyways I don't want to come home, I like it here.

RamenluverXvX wrote: you like being in a closet all day?

EmoBoi341 wrote: IT'S MORE ROOMY THAN YOU THINK!

SasukesGirl wrote: How did you get a computer in there?

RamenluverXvX wrote: Why would you be in there all day anyway?

EmoBoi341 wrote: Orochimaru freaks me out.. Last night I heard him singing a song called "Thriller" .. I peeked in his room and saw him dancing just like that Michael Jackson person does...

RamenluverXvX wrote: Who do you think is uglier?

EmoBoi341 wrote: it's to close to call..

SasukesGirl wrote: I think we should all have a get together!

EmoBoi341 wrote: oh yes.. Sounds great.. And while im there you'll have everyone imaginable try to keep me there.

RamenluverXvX wrote: Maybe we can come over there

SasukesGirl wrote: yeah!

EmoBoi341 wrote: There is no room

RamenluverXvX wrote: the hide out is that small? O.o

EmoBoi341 wrote: the hide out? No there is no room in my closet!

RamenluverXvX wrote: well I have to go..

SasukesGirl wrote: what could you possibly have to do?

RamenluverXvX wrote: I don't want to be the last one to log off again!

EmoBoi341 has signed out

RamenluverXvX wrote: do you know how annoying it is to be talking to yourself?

SasukesGirl has signed out

RamenluverXvX wrote: so now I get the last laugh!

RamenluverXvX wrote: hello?

5 minutes later

RamenluverXvX wrote: damnit not again!!!

RamenluverXvX has signed out

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Sorry I've been really busy with school, I know it's not my FUNNIEST but I wanted to add something, I will try to update more!**

**Enjoy!!**


End file.
